


How Much Is That Cutie In The Window?

by WibblyWobblyWeirdo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Fluffy goodness all around, M/M, Mavin, Prompt Fill, Skype, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobblyWeirdo/pseuds/WibblyWobblyWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't many things that Ray regrets. However, calling his best friend from Britain while his other friend is in his room is quite possibly the most regretful thing he's ever done.</p>
<p>Prompt fill for 5secondsofequality 's prompt-</p>
<p>"i was skyping my internet friend from across the world and you show up in the background and start trying to do things to impress me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Is That Cutie In The Window?

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this in order to power through my chronic writer's block for Thrusters on Full.  
> It worked, I think.  
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Prompt- "i was skyping my internet friend from across the world and you show up in the background and start trying to do things to impress me"

“Please don’t tell me you stayed up that late just to beat some primary school kids at Halo, Ray.”

 “Dude, it was too easy! I feed on the tears of angry ten year olds.”

 Gavin Free laughed as he Skyped with his friend. It wasn’t that often that the American took time out of his video game schedule to call, but he’d promised when Gavin had bugged him non-stop for three hours the day previously.

 Gavin had met Ray over an intense game of Call of Duty one night. They had both been the last one standing on their teams and bonded over their mutual mocking of their downed teammates. It wouldn’t be long before Gavin could actually go visit his best friend, besides Dan of course. He’d been saving up for a trip to the States for ages and he was almost there.

 They’d been chatting for almost an hour when the door to Ray’s dorm room flung open and a curly haired boy stepped into his room, yelling, “Ray, you piece of shit! We were supposed to meet half an hour ago!”

 Ray rolled his eyes and turned around, leaving Skype up to address his friend. “Sorry, Michael. I promised Gavin I’d Skype him today. He wouldn’t shut up otherwise.”

 Michael looked past Ray to the computer screen where Gavin’s face was sitting in the Skype window. “Oh, that’s your British friend right? Hey, dude.”

 Gavin blinked and awkwardly raised his hand in a small wave. “Hey.”

 Ray huffed in annoyance and started pushing Michael out the door. “Look, I’ll be down in a minute and we can go, alright? Jesus…”

 Once Michael was gone, he returned to his seat. “Sorry, man. I forgot me and Michael made plans. Sorry for rushing off, but if I don’t go now he’ll probably break something…like my eardrum.”

 “He’s kind of cute.”

 Ray paused and just stared at Gavin. “Cute? Michael ‘Rage Quit’ Jones? You think he’s cute?... Are you fucking high?”

 Gavin shrugged and looked to the side. “I dunno. I think he’s kind of cute. Anyway, this is not the time for you to criticize my tastes in men. I’ll talk to you later, alright? Go on before your friend has a fit.” He chuckled.

 Ray rolled his eyes. “Whatever man. See ya.”

 

It was about two weeks before the two talked on Skype again. When the little jingle popped from his speakers, Gavin hit the accept button with a smile. “What’s up, X-Ray?”

 Ray jerked his head in acknowledgement, jostling his headphones slightly. “Nothing much, Vav. Oh, Michael’s here too. His roommate kicked him out so he’s chilling here for a few hours.”

 Michael was stretched out on the bed behind Ray, messing with his phone. He looked up and waved. “Hey British dude.”

 Gavin chuckled and waved back. “Hi Michael.”

 Ray rolled his eyes. “He can’t hear you. I have my headphones in.”

 The call continued like it normally did for a while, but in the middle of one of Ray’s stories about how his professor tripped into the classroom that morning, movement behind Ray caught Gavin’s eye.

 Michael had obviously gotten bored with his phone, so he had begun to find ways to entertain himself. He started by simply walking up behind Ray and making ridiculous faces.

 Gavin snorted a short laugh, but tried to muffle it with his hand. Ray didn’t notice it was odd, probably because he thought Gavin was laughing at his story.

 When the call fell into a comfortable silence, Gavin watched as Michael tried balancing multiple water bottles on his head. He got to about four before they fell off and he muttered a quiet “shit” that Ray’s mic picked up.

 Gavin couldn’t help himself as he laughed.

 Ray looked to the Skype window from whatever it was he was doing with a confused face. “What’s up with you, dude?”

 Gavin shook his head as Michael put a finger to his lips in a signal for Gavin to keep quiet.

 Eventually, small little pranks no longer satisfied Michael. He’d found what looked to be a Nerf bow with a foam arrow and shot Gavin one of the most mischievous smirks the British boy had ever seen.

 He walked over to the door and opened it, placing himself in the doorframe for easy escape and aimed the foam weapon directly at the back of Ray’s head. He looked at Gavin with a question of “Should I do it?”

 Gavin nodded rapidly and mouthed “Do it! Do it!”

 Unfortunately, Ray caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and frowned at Gavin. “Dude, what are you nodding at?”

 It was too late when he realized the Gavin was looking behind him, because before he could turn around, a Nerf arrow hit him square in the head.

 Gavin could hear Michael’s laughter and joined in. It was a nice sound that he wouldn’t mind hearing again.

 However, the joy was short lived for Michael, because Ray had yanked his headphones off and charged at the auburn haired boy. They disappeared from the doorway, leaving Gavin to his own laughter.

 

Much to Ray’s chagrin, a majority of their Skype calls went this way. Michael would find some reason to be over when he called Gavin, he’d pull some funny antics behind Ray’s back, and eventually Ray would chase him out of the dorm. It was amazing.

 Gavin couldn’t believe it, but he’d found himself slowly falling for the mischievous boy in the background of his friend’s Skype calls. He was definitely attractive and he had an amazing laugh.

 During one call however, Michael seemed a bit resigned. He still made faces, but nothing very over-the-top like he normally would.  Gavin would glance at him with a question in his eyes, but the other boy just shook his head with a smile.

 It was during one of Ray’s famous rants about some achievement with an outrageous gamer score that Gavin noticed Michael looking around the room, as if searching for something. He picked up a sharpie and a piece of blank paper and quickly scribbled something down. Once he was done, he flipped the paper around to show Gavin what was written.

 Gavin strained his eyes to see what it was, mentally cursing Skype’s poor video quality.

 

_“My number: 238-3944”_

_Text me?_

Gavin re-read the message again, to make sure he’d seen right.

 Michael chewed his lip nervously.

 Gavin smiled brightly and nodded, writing the number down on a notepad.

 “Okay, what are you smiling at now? If it’s another dart gun, I’ll kill you both.”

 

(Two Years Later)

 

Ray kicked the door to his dorm closed and tossed his backpack onto his bed with a groan. If it was closer to graduation, he’d honestly tell his professors just where they could stick their final exam reviews, but alas he still needed good grades.

 Maybe, he thought, Gav will have some sympathy for me. And with Michael away, he’d finally have some peace with the call.

 The calling tone chimed through his headphones as he waited for Gavin to accept the call.

 The Brit’s smiling face soon appeared on the screen, accompanied by various feedbacks from the program adjusting to his mic levels. “Good afternoon Ray! You look tired.”

 Ray nodded and placed his head in his hand. “Long day. Professors are killing me with this review work.” As he paused, he looked at Gavin’s camera, expecting the usual background of his messy room, but instead he saw an unfamiliar room with a window where the afternoon sun came through. That couldn’t be right. Gavin was in a different time zone. Unless…

 “Gav, where are you right now? Are you in America?”

 Gavin’s smile widened. “Maybe… I might just be staying with a family friend, who might just happen to live in Texas. Possibly.”

 Ray smiled as well, excited that his friend was finally here. “That’s awesome man! Why didn’t you tell me? I know I can’t drive, but I would have met you at the airport. Who picked you up?”

 Gavin rubbed his neck and smiled cheekily. “Well…”

 Suddenly the familiar face of Michael Jones flung itself onto Gavin’s shoulder. “Hey Ray! Sorry I stole your friend. He’s my boyfriend now and I call first dibs. You have to wait your turn.”

 Ray just stared at the screen for a few seconds before his face dropped to a deadpan expression.

 “I hate you both, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I like writing these oneshots, so look for more in the future.


End file.
